


i hear your voice

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, ot3 gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>levi tries, he really does. he can only hope that they can hear.</p><p>he doesn't have to, though. they do, loud and clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hear your voice

**Author's Note:**

> acwnr trio, gen, domestic everybody lives!AU. farlan and isabel are uni students. levi isn’t going to uni. levi is the oldest. they’re living together under one roof. they’re not related ~~but they might as well be.~~  
>  ~~(title totally not from a kdrama of the same title. but the contents are different though.)~~

**_i. good morning_ **

the greeting that pours from farlan’s mouth rumbles low and it tickles levi’s senses, causing him to turn his head towards farlan as he walks out of the bedroom, one hand stifling a yawn and platinum-blonde hair sticking up in odd angles. 

he doesn’t say it back; rather, he nods in response, putting down the dining utensils on the table and walking up to farlan with a questioning glance.

farlan gets what he means, and replies with a “she’s asleep still.”

levi’s brows crease and he makes a gesture with his hands.

farlan snorts at that. “fine, fine.”

(in the end they both pull the blankets off of isabel, levi tugging on her auburn locks and farlan tickling the soles of her feet.

it works, just like it always does.)

"morniiing." isabel slurs, lazily.

farlan echoes the greeting. together they walk out to the table, where levi has already prepared breakfast for them.

levi never replies to their greetings. he watches them settle down and tuck into the meal, and hopes that in the crunch of the toast they eat, in the whistle of the kettle they use to brew water for tea, in the clinking of metal against china and amidst their raucous chatter they can hear the  _good morning_ in them.

he hopes they do.

_**ii. i miss you** _

they don’t always stay in the house together.

one time farlan and isabel had to fly overseas; something about doing research for their thesis. it was that time of year, after all.

during that time of year, levi was left to his own devices at home.

they didn’t want to, but levi had scowled at them and they didn’t need to say anything more; they knew there was no convincing.

so they did, isabel telling levi to “be careful okay, big bro!” and farlan saying nothing but pats his shoulder and reminds him to use the notebook if he has to.

nothing extraordinary happens, but on the day farlan and isabel is supposed to return home he gets up and cleans their room from the clutter of items farlan and isabel always leaves lying around the room. 

(he’s tried to make them clean their things up. they never do. levi never cleans up their side of the room too because he thinks they should learn to do it themselves.)

when farlan and isabel burst through the door, isabel with a bag overflowing with souvenirs and trinkets, they greeted him with a chorus of ‘we’ve missed you!’

and levi hopes that in the way the corners of his mouth lifts just a little, in the way the house is slightly cleaner than usual, in their now-clean room, that they can hear the  _i miss you too._

he hopes they do.

_**iii. i’m sorry** _

things aren’t always smooth.

quarrels do happen.

when they do, it’s never pretty; sometimes it’s between two of them and the third person literally becomes the third person and has to sort everything out. 

sometimes all three of them fight, because of him, he’s sure, it’s because he is the way he is and he’s got a stubborn head and temper to match and farlan’s patience only stretches so far, and isabel hates it when they fight and it agitates her.

but it’s not really screaming, not really loud.

instead it’s silent, menacing, choking; air heavy with unspoken words that levi would have said if he could, and he’s sure that it would cut and cause even more damage.

it’s a stare off, which usually escalates to farlan yelling at him in anger, levi being unable to respond, and isabel screaming at them both to stop, and de-escalate into farlan storming off and levi just sitting there, quietly, stare full of anger and pain.

isabel just stares at him, whispers “it’s not your fault, big bro.”

he doesn’t answer, never does; instead turns his head to stare at the window, stare at everything and nothing at all.

when farlan comes back, apologizing to both isabel and levi, levi doesn’t say anything to that.

instead he hopes that in the way he leans a little more into the group hug he gets pulled into, that in the way he buries his face into the crook of farlan’s neck and the way he latches onto isabel’s hand as much as she latches on to him, that he hears the  _i’m sorry_  injected into the gesture.

there’s not much else he can do to say it, after all.

_**iv. thank you** _

it’s frustrating, sometimes.

he can’t go to grocery stores alone because it’s difficult and neither he nor most people have patience for him jotting down things in a little notebook whenever he wants to say something.

he can’t use the phone because he’s mute.

but during those times, help comes along in the form of isabel’s presence during shopping and he can simply sign to her, isabel translating and it’s so much quicker.

sometimes, he hates himself for vocal cords that don’t work.

but during those times farlan and isabel are also there to tell him it’s alright, that it can’t be helped and that they’ll always be there, that he can sign to them and it’s okay, it really is; they won’t make fun of him for signing or get impatient when they can’t understand.

he hesitates, but then he raises his hand, movements halting, but eventually completing a gesture.

_thank you._

farlan and isabel look at each other, and levi thinks that their smiles combined could probably light up an entire ocean.

(it has lit up his life in more ways than one, and he’s grateful, he really is.)

and it’s times like these that he thinks back of all the times he didn’t sign to them, of all the times he didn’t want to use sign language, and feels relief.

they do hear him.

loud and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and a little comment (maybe) if you liked it? c:


End file.
